


Try To Love Me

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: Debby doesn't understand why everyone seems to hate her.





	Try To Love Me

the tears blurred her vision a little, but when she blinked they fell out of her eyes and traced paths down her cheeks. her thumb seemed stuck on autopilot, scrolling down, down, down.

it was annoying, the way the human brain worked. of the thousands of positive messages, heart emojis and smiley faces, only the comments containing negativity were the ones her eyes picked out. they stuck in the crevices of her mind, picking away at her happiness and watering the seeds of her doubts.

debby hated it.

and she didn't know how to make it stop.

when she heard footsteps on the stairs, she chucked her phone down somewhere near the foot of the bed, scrambling for a book and trying to wipe away her tears away at the same time. when josh opened their bedroom door, debby knew she looked frazzled and she hadn't done a good job of hiding the fact that she'd been crying. also, her book was in her hands upside down.

josh just closed the door with a resigned sigh, crossing the room in a few short strides and sitting cross-legged on the foot of the bed. he picked up her phone, turning it over in his large hands. "thought we'd agreed you wouldn't look at comments anymore." his voice wasn't condescending and for that debby was grateful.

she took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to gather her thoughts. "yeah, I know. it's just... tempting."

josh hummed in agreement, and they fell silent for a little while. he knew her, and knew she would talk when she was ready.

"did you know," debby started, "that when you fall in love, the part of your brain that control judgement when it comes to that person shuts down?"

josh stopped fiddling with her phone. "I didn't know that, no. that's interesting." there was a pause. "any particular reason you felt like sharing that?"

debby sighed. " _because_ , josh. think about it. if you and I are in love-"

"which we are."

"which we are, then the judgement parts of our brains have gone  _poof_. gone. no judgement from me to you, or from you to me. and that means..." she fell silent, suddenly scared to voice her next thought.

"that means?" josh prompted gently.

"it means that people who don't know us- like the fans- can see  _every damn reason_ we  _don't_ belong together! they see things that we can't, all because our  _stupid_ brains decided it would be a good idea to completely expel judgement in the sake of  _love_. it's so frustrating! as long as we're in love, we won't be able to see  _why_ we shouldn't be. but everybody else can. and it gets under my skin, you know? after a while I start to think they're right. they see what we can't, and if they see that we don't have some kind of chemistry, then they're probably... right."

she drew her knees up to her chest and laid her forehead on them, ashamed at the prick of tears in the corner of her eyes. she felt josh shift from the foot of the bed to behind her, where he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"hey," he said gently. "debby. debs. gimme your hand."

she obliged somewhat questioningly, raising her left hand. josh twisted the ring on her third finger, and the diamond sparkled in the light. even after months of having it, debby still hadn't gotten used to its beauty and everything it symbolized.

"I got you this ring because I love you, deborah. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. you've already said it, dude: the fans don't know us. they don't know what your real laughter sounds like, and they don't know that your right side is more ticklish than your left, and they don't know that sometimes I drool and its left a couple stains on my pillow. they don't know  _us_ , debby." his eyes scanned hers, trying to get her to see everything the way he did. "I don't know why people leave mean comments. what's the point? we're gonna get married anyway. but that's not important. what  _is_ important is that you know that those people- the ones who leave hate- don't know us well enough to judge whether or not we're right for each other. everyone you know in real life loves you because you're lovable, debs. my mom and dad love you, jordan loves you, abigail and ashley love you, the entire crew loves you, jenna and tyler love you, but most importantly, I love you. screw our judgements. you want someone else to judge? okay. my mom will call me and spend more time gushing about you than asking about me."

she laughed and josh grinned, intertwining their fingers. he nudged their foreheads together. "don't listen to people who don't know anything about us. we're in love. and we're heading towards our happily ever after."

**Author's Note:**

> well, I freaking LOVE debby ryan and I get sad over the hate I've seen towards her so I wrote this. thanks for reading! leave kudos and comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. stay street my dudes.


End file.
